Princess Calla
'Princess Calla'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0399153/ (or just Calla for short) is a character from Disney's 1985-91 television series Adventures of the Gummi Bears. She is voiced by Noelle North. Background Calla is the daughter of King Gregor, and is the princess of Dunwyn. Her mother is never mentioned, but is presumed to be deceased. Calla is a tomboyish 12 year old girl who dislikes having to be the "perfect princess" her father wants her to be. Instead of dealing with the pomp, she would much rather take part in governing the realm. She is friends with Cavin, and it is hinted at times that she may possess more feelings for him than just a friend. Role in the series Like many characters in the series, Calla initially believed that Gummi Bears were merely a fairy tale, though she often wished that they were real. In the episode "The Sinister Sculptor" she was given what were apparently statues of Gummi Bears. Unknown to her the sculptor had used magic dust that turned the real Gummi Bears into statues. The episode ended with Calla remaining unaware of the Gummi Bears' existence. In the episode "A Gummi by Any Other Name", Calla finally meets the Gummi Bears after she and Sunni are kidnapped by Duke Igthorn. Following this episode, Calla is often seen having adventures with the Gummi Bears, often dragging Cavin along for the ride. She becomes best friends with Sunni, who dreams of being a princess. Later on in the series, in the episode "Girls' Night Out", Calla secretly enters a competition, proposed by King Gregor, that is meant to determine who would become her protector. Donning a suit of armor as a disguise, she is eventually tasked with stealing a golden apple from the Black Knight. Sunni, who had been with her, gave her a vial of Gummiberry juice, but Calla declined, saying that becoming super strong would be too much advantage in facing the Black Knight and the only proper way to confront him out in the open and gain a golden apple. She is able to do so successfully, but when the Black Knight removes his helmet to reveal himself as King Gregor, Calla runs away, fearing his anger. However, Gregor is impressed by her abilities, and publically proclaims that it is apparent that she can defend herself. Trivia *Calla's formal dresses are similar to Snow White's dress, but with white skirts and extended sleeves. *Calla is not included in the official Disney Princess line-up or in any of the merchandise. This is most likely due to the fact that she is from a TV series, and all of the Official Disney Princesses come from films. *She is one of the princesses to have some form of a "rebellious princess syndrome." *She coincidentally resembles Miranda Wright from Bonkers. *She also resembles Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron. Gallery 98510_1308765094087_full.jpg Calla_15.jpg CallaBucket.jpg Gummicast.jpg King Gregor&Calla.jpg References Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Tomboys Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Kids Category:Archers